Cluuk-Ruk
CRABMAN CR 2 XP 600 N Large monstrous humanoid Init +0; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +3 DEFENSE AC 16, touch 9, flat-footed 16 (–1 size, +7 natural) hp 19 (3d10+6) Fort +3, Ref +3, Will +3 OFFENSE Speed 30 ft., swim 20 ft. Melee 2 claws +5 (1d6+3 plus grab) Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Special Attacks constrict (claw) 1d6+3 STATISTICS Str 16, Dex 11, Con 15, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 8 Base Atk +3; CMB +7 (+11 to grapple); CMD 17 Feats Alertness, Power Attack Skills Craft (any one) +6, Perception +8, Sense Motive +2, Survival +6, Swim +21; Racial Modifiers +4 Swim Languages Crabman SQ amphibious Crabmen inhabit coastal waters, hunting fish and gathering food. Crabmen communicate with others of their race through a series of hisses and clicks. A typical crabman stands about 9 feet tall. They speak their own language, and those with an Intelligence of 12 or higher often speak common. Crabman Society Crabmen make their homes in sea caves and coastal cliffs, venturing forth occasionally in search of food. They spend most of their time hunting, filtering algae for food, or scavenging the shores and beaches. Occasionally, they will gather wet sand from the seashore and filter it through their mouths, sucking out all organic material and plankton. The remainder is a hardened, dry ball of sand approximately 1 inch across; these pellets inadvertently give away the presence of a crabman community. Crabmen live in coastal caves, but some communities will excavate more expansive burrows into the cliff face. Within such a warren, each individual has a lair set off from a centralized meeting area. Each crabman tribe is lead by an elder that can be of either sex. Most crabman tribal elders are at least 3rd-level warriors. Crabmen have no regular breeding or mating cycle, and each female seems to have her own periods of fertility and infertility. A fertile female will produce about 100 eggs within a two-week period. Crabman eggs are released into the ocean, hatching into translucent larvae with soft shells. These larvae vaguely resemble the adults, but may be mistaken for normal crabs given their size. After 6 months, crabman larvae molt and develop the harder shell required for life on land. Before their first molting, crabman larvae are practically defenseless. Crabmen rarely engage in commerce with other humanoid communities around them, including other crabman tribes. Crabman artisans produce only ephemeral goods made of driftwood, shells, and seaweed, and are quite capable of producing what other more aesthetic races would call works of art. Crabman Characters Crabmen have racial Hit Dice and can have class levels. Crabman characters possess the following traits. +6 Strength, +4 Constitution, –2 Charisma. Crabmen are powerfully built but strange looking. Large size: Crabmen are Large creatures and have the following adjustments; –1 penalty to Armor Class, –1 penalty on attack rolls, –4 penalty on Stealth checks, +1 bonus on CMB/CMD, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. Space/Reach: 10 feet/10 feet. Base Speed: A crabman’s base land speed is 30 feet. Its base swim speed is 20 feet. Darkvision: Crabmen can see in the dark out to 60 feet. Racial Hit Dice: A crabman begins with three levels of monstrous humanoid, which provide 3d10 HD, a base attack bonus of +3, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +1, Ref +3, and Will +3. Racial Skills: A crabman’s monstrous humanoid levels give it skill points equal to 3 x (2 + Int modifier, minimum 1). Its class skills are Craft, Perception, and Swim. Crabmen gain a +4 Swim bonus. Racial Feats: A crabman’s monstrous humanoid levels give it two feats. AC: Crabmen have a +7 natural armor bonus. Natural Weapons: Crabmen fight with 2 claws (1d6). Special Attacks: Constrict, grab (see above). Special Qualities: Amphibious (see above). Languages: Crabman begin play speaking crabman. Crabmen with high intelligence scores can choose bonus languages from the following: Aquan, Common, Goblin, Sylvan. Xiphosrans No Armor: The classes most comfortable with no armor are arcane spellcasters and monks. So the favored class will likely be one of those. Size: The Xiphosran is a Medium Sized Humanoid Towershield Back (Ex): Provides the equipment bonus of a tower shield but leaves the hands free. The crab can use its back to provide "cover" like a tower shield. Additionally, the crab gains "light fortification" against critical hits. The crab does not require shield proficiency to weild its tower shield back. Penalty: The crab can not wear any other type of armor (A constant -2 AB penalty may be too much for a LA 0 class). Exact Benefits: (AC:+4, Max Dex:+2, Armor Check:-0 to -10, Arcane Spellfailure: 0% or 10%, Weight: NA) Exact Stats to be balanced out for a LA 0. A constant 10% chance of spell failure seems more fair than a permanent -10 Armor Check penalty. I reduced the spell failure down from 50% since both hands/pinchers are free. Does the Xephosran stand on two legs or four (or 6, 8, or all 10)? Horseshoe crabs use their feet to eat which will severely affects their ability to hold objects, cast spells, perform, etc. My idea is that they develop a pair of arms ending in pinchers but retain 4 legs and a hunched over body. By lying flat that can provide themselves "total cover" with their black and brown back plates. Four Leg Stance: +4 racial bonus on all balance checks. Penalty: 20ft land speed. Can't swim but can walk along the bottom of most bodies of water. Hold Breath: Hold breath for a number of minutes equal to its CON score before suffocation. Xiphosran Racial Feats: (Must Be Purchased) Spell Shell: (General) Prerequisite: Ability to cast spells. Benefit: The Xiphosran can enchant its shell with any of the Magic Armor Enchantments at the same cost to apply to MW armor. The Xiphosran does not need the Craft Arms and Armor Magic Item creation feat to enchant its own shell but must personally "know" the spell it will use. Spiny Antennae: (General) Prerequisite: Blind Fight Benefit: The long whip-like antennae of the Xiphosran allow the creature to feel coporeal opponents within 15ft of the creature. This feat functions similar to "Blind Sight" but is dependant on the sense of touch. This feat is more appropriate for lobsters since horseshoe crabs don't have antennae. Medial Eye: (General) Prerequisite: Xiphosran, ECL: 6th Benefit: The crab has a third eye that increases the range of vision of the crab. This third eye allows the crab to "See the Invisible" as the permanent version of the spell. Telson Lash: (General) Prerequisite: Xiphosran Benefit: The telson can be used as a natural weapon. It inflicts 1d6 slashing damage plus the full STR modifier as a primary attack. If used in conjunction with a hand held weapon the Telson Lash is considered a "off hand" weapon. All natural weapons are considered "light". * Monstrous Humanoid (Horseshoe Crab): A six-legged tauric horseshoe crab best known for their slow, methodical diligence and persistence. * Medium: As Medium creatures, Xiphosrans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Xiphosran base land speed is 20 ft. They can walk underwater at a speed of 20, but do not have a base swim speed. * Book Gills: Xiphosrans can breathe underwater, and can also breathe on land, provided their gills remain moist. They can continue to breath out of water for a number of minutes equal to their Constitution score. * Shell: The shell of a Xiphosran gives it benefits similar to carrying a tower shield. This gives a +4 equipment bonus to AC, can be used to provide full cover as a tower shield, and imposes a -2 armor check penalty. The shield requires no proficiency to wield. By going prone and 'turtling', a Xiphosran gains an additional +4 to AC in addition to full cover. Because of this structure on their back, Xiphosrans cannot wear armor. * Alien Physiology: Due to their highly unusual physical structure, and their protective shell, Xiphosrans have light fortification against critical hits. * Stability: Their six legs give Xiphosrans greater ability to resist bull rushes and trip attacks, and aid in balance. Xiphosrans have a +4 to resist a bull rush or trip, and a +2 racial bonus to Balance. Additionally, Xiphosrans can carry loads as if they are one size category larger than normal. * Racial bonus of +4 to Spot and Search. Compound eyes and an arrangement of visual organs capable of perception into the ultraviolet ranges make Xiphrosans very aware of their surroundings. * Automatic Languages: Common. Bonus Languages: Xiphosran * Favored Class: Wizard Xiphosran Gilljacket A heavy leather belt that secures a pouch of breathable water on the gills, under the shell. Water must be replaced or somehow aerated once every 1+con mod hours, minimum of one. This allows Xiphosrans to spend more time on the surface than would otherwise be possible. Xiphosrans are sentient, crab-like creatures with a slightly tauric build and a durable shell over their back. They are best known for their slow, methodical diligence and persistence. XIPHOSRAN RACIAL TRAITS · Xiphosrans have no ability score adjustments. · Xiphosrans are medium, and have no bonuses or penalties due to size. · Type (and any Subtypes) They're not really humanoids... · Xiphosran base land speed is 20 ft. They can walk underwater at a speed of 20, but do not have a base swim speed. · Book Gills: Xiphosrans can breathe underwater, and can also breathe on land, provided their gills remain moist. They can continue to breathe out of water for a number of minutes equal to their Constitution score. · Shell: The shell of a Xiphosran provides all the armor it requires for most of its adventuring career. This gives a +4 armor bonus to AC, can be used to provide full cover as a tower shield, and imposes a -2 armor check penalty. A Xiphosran automatically has proficiency with its own armor. By going prone and 'turtling', a Xiphosran gains an additional +4 to AC in addition to full cover. Because of this structure on their back, Xiphosrans cannot wear additional armor. · Alien Physiology: Due to their highly unusual physical structure, and their protective shell, Xiphosrans have light fortification against critical hits. · Stability: Their six legs give Xiphosrans greater ability to resist bull rushes and trip attacks, and aid in balance. Xiphosrans have a +4 to resist a bull rush or trip, and a +2 racial bonus to Balance. Additionally, Xiphosrans can carry loads as if they are one size category larger than normal. · Racial bonus of +4 to Spot and Search. Compound eyes and an arrangement of visual organs capable of perception into the ultraviolet ranges make Xiphrosans very aware of their surroundings. · Automatic Languages: Common, Xiphosran. Bonus Languages: Any · Favored Class: Wizard STARTING AGE Adulthood: 17 Barbarian, Rogue, Sorcerer: +1d6 Bard, Fighter, Paladin, Ranger: +2d8 Cleric, Druid, Monk, Wizard: +3d10 AGING EFFECTS Middle Age: 45 Old: 80 Venerable: 100 Maximum Age: 150+2d8 . HEIGHT AND WEIGHT Base Length: 5'8" Length Modifier: +2d10" Base Weight: 200 Weight Modifier: +- 6d12 lbs XIPHOSRAN CHARACTERS Xiphosrans make good wizards, being able to take cover behind their shell while preparing spells. They are stubborn, sturdy, and hard to knock down, known for carrying great weights over long distances, through forests and rivers, lakes and swamps. Xiphosrans wizards have found a use for the cantrip Create Water, to keep their gilljackets full of clean water while journeying overland. Adventuring Race: Xiphosrans adventure for various reasons, including seeking new sources of knowledge, or scouting the area around a Xiphosran settlement. Character Development: Xiphosrans tend to patiently find ways around their obstacles. If something prevents you from reaching your goal, that's quite alright. Just keep working at it and eventually it will sucumb. Character Names: Xiphosrans tend to take one a series of names as they age, and an elder Xiphosran may have any number of names from any number of cultures, depending on his travels. They do, however, have a single given name from birth. Male: Darl, Kevan, Sullan. Female: Elera, Tija, Orla. ROLEPLAYING A XIPHOSRAN Quick generalization about playing a member of this race. Personality: Xiphosrans are patient and pragmatic. They live beneath the waves and know that all things change. This doesn't stop them from working their own change. They work diligently at all they set their hand to, whether the art of the sword or arcane studies, although their love of study leads to many shoreside settlements built around dry-land libraries with underwater living quarters. Behaviors: When wandering through a Xiphosran settlement, the most common activity to be observed is kelp harvesting. Mainly because all the scholars are on dry land, in their libraries. Some books are printed on paper made from seaweed that can resist degrading in water, but the ink used tends not to last. Language: Xiphosrans can speak like other races, but prefer to speak their own tongue, a very quiet language of rasps and scrapings of the mandibles that carries well underwater. XIPHOSRAN SOCIETY Description of this races society, culture, and civilization. Alignment : Xiphorans tend towards law, being comfortable with the discipline required. Lands : Where do they normally live. Settlements : Xiphosran settlements are usually along a shoreline, with dry land holding most of the libraries, and living and farming beneath the waves. Xiphosrans who need to come on land often wear gilljackets to keep their breath while out of the water. Beliefs : Xiphosrans tend to serve gods of the sea, or of knowledge or magic, depending on class. Relations: Xiphosrans get along well with those able to get past their appearance, but have little respect for lazy or chaotic individuals. I still need some help with the racial feats, so if anyone has any suggestions, feel free. Barnacle Shell: Your shell has become home to a large number of barnacles. While their added bulk makes you somewhat more clumsy, their own calcified shells improves your natural armor. Prerequisites: Xiphosran Benefit: The armor bonus provided by your shell improves to +6, but your armor check penalty is increased to -4 and you gain a maximum dexterity bonus of +4. Your barnacles must spend at least 1 minute per day immersed in water or they will die, and their shells will slough off in 1d4 days. It takes another 1d4 days to grow back dead barnacles after spending one hour immersed in water. Category:Cluuk-Ruk Category:Aquatic creatures Category:Humanoids